Secreto a Voces
by EmmaSnapeMalfoy
Summary: Rose Weasley juró nunca enamorarse...y lo termino haciendo, de la persona menos indicada. Su primo: James.


"El Plan de Scorpius"

Rose Weasley era la perfecta chica ejemplar. Buenas calificaciones, buen comportamiento, buena familia. Pero como toda persona perfecta...escondía sus secretos.

Ella siempre pensó que su vida era fácil, que todo su vida siempre seria fácil. Por eso se esforzaba mucho mas, para que fuera perfecta. Y para que la gente se diera cuenta, de que toda esa perfección era hecha por ella y no por el simple hecho de ser la hija de dos héroes históricos del mundo mágico. Que todo eso se debía a ella y no a sus padres, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Toda su vida se había complicado esa tarde de verano, en la madriguera, en la que había jurado a su primo James que jamas besaría a una persona. Desde ese momento, James se había empeñado en que besara a alguien. Para sorpresa, de ambos creo...cuando el moreno de ojos verdes le robo un beso debajo de un muerdago en la navidad de ese mismo año.

Desde entonces, luego de una serie de eventos desafortunados, noches de insomnio, y largas conversaciones, Rose Weasley llevaba dos años emparejada con James Potter Weasley.

-A ver, déjame ver si entendí. ¿Quieres que yo me haga pasar por tu novia en público, para besuquearnos y andar tomados de la mano por ahí, para que tu puedas salir a escondidas con Albus, y que nadie sospeche de ustedes?-. Rose se rasco la nuca, detrás de la mata de risos rojos que tenia, mientras observaba a Scorpius, esperando su respuesta.

-¡Si! ¡Exactamente lo que he tratado de decir los malditos treinta minutos que llevo aquí metido en este asqueroso armario!-. Decía Scorpius mientras miraba con asco el armario d escobas de la casa de los Weasley. ¿Que hacía ahí? Bueno llevaba días tratando de proponer el plan a Rose. Había aprovechado que todos los que pasaban navidad en "La madriguera" (Incluyéndolo) estaban afuera viendo los fuegos artificiales que Fred II y su padre, George lanzaban en ese momento.

-¿Y que, exactamente gano yo haciendo ese trato contigo?-. Dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño.- Porque no creas que aceptare tan fácilmente algo que puede perjudicarme?

- Que yo no revele tu relación con James-. Rose abrió los ojos como plato, y después hizo una nerviosa mueca.- Porque es obvio que se lo de tu con Jam...

-¡Y-yo no tengo nada con James!-. Interrumpió Rose, y luego lanzo una nerviosa carcajada.- Que semejante estupidez.

-Tranquila, pelirroja, baja la voz.- Dijo el rubio tranquilo.- A mi no me engañas con tu falsa actuación de ridiculez.-Soltó una risotada el rubio mientras se pasaba una mano por el brillante cabello.- Yo los vi, la otra noche, como a las tres de la mañana, besándose en el pasillo. Bueno digo besándose para darle un titulo decente a lo que hacían, porque cuando tu mano esta ya dentro de su pantalón eso si chica que ¡ya no es besarse!.- Rose tenia las mejillas bañadas en un tinte rojo, las pecas esparcidas por su rostro parecían pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre, y la escasa luz del armario lo disimulaba muy bien, gracias a Merlín.

Scorpius mantenía una brillante sonrisa en su cara.- Y no creas que seré tan malo contigo, pelirroja. Para que veas que los Malfoy tenemos corazón...-La chica alzo una ceja, sarcástica.-...también te voy a ayudar en tus encuentros con James, y te voy a cubrir, como tu lo harás conmigo, y con Albus.

El chico sonrío y le dio una palmada en la espalda a la chica para sacarla de su estupefacción. Rose soltó una risa nerviosa mientras retorcía sus dedos. "Maldito fuera Scorpius Malfoy" Pensó la chica mientras una rabia comenzaba a hervir en su interior. "La estaba chantajeando. Ese idiota conocía todo"

-Entonces preciosa ¿Que dices? Aceptas ¿Si o no? no tengo toda la eternidad para esperarte.- Scorpius impaciente comenzó a chasquear el fino zapato de vestir contra el piso.

-Esta bien, Malfoy.- Refunfuño Rose, lanzando una mirada de odio a su nuevo "Novio Falso".- Pero con una condición. No le digas a Albus nada de James y yo todavía.- Dijo después, con preocupación.

-Tranquila, "amor mio".-Dijo con burla.- No le diré nada a tu primo sobre eso, pero si sobre tu y yo, porque, conociéndolo como lo conozco, si me ve besarte así como así, me saca los ojos, y se los bebe en sopa.

-¡Ugg! no me llames así...viniendo de ti parece un insulto.- Replicó Rose.

-Pues acostúmbrate. Aunque ¿sabes que es lo mejor de las peleas con Albus? Como las resolvemos. El y yo siempre terminamos en algún oscuro lugar, teniendo el mejor sexo del mundo.

-¡Ohh! ¡Ya basta! me harás vomitar, no quiero saber esos detalles.- La chica abrió la puerta del armario y salio hecha una furia dirigida al patio, donde estaban los demás, seguida de un rubio con una sonrisa de suficiencia, con sus manos en los bolsillos y su típico andar aristocrático dirigido también al patio donde explotaban los coloridos fuegos artificiales.

Al salir, vio a Albus sentado con James, la mamá de Rose y la señora Potter. Scorpius se dirigió hasta donde estaba Rose, sentada ya con Roxanne, Dominique y Lois. El rubio se sentó al lado de la pelirroja y le paso un brazo por los hombros, sintiendo como la chica se tensaba bajo él. Sonrió con suficiencia mientras tomaba el mentón de Rose con delicadeza y lo giraba hacia él, observando el rubor en sus mejillas y acercando peligrosamente su boca a la de ella.

Suavemente saboreo sus labios y luego profundizó un poco mas el beso, imaginando la cara de James, burlándose mentalmente.

Los jóvenes a su alrededor boqueaban como peces. James observo de lejos la escena, comenzando una furia a hervir en su interior. Se levando del pasto y entro a la casa, dando su rienda suelta a su enojo. Detalle que no paso desapercibido para Rose, que se separo del rubio bruscamente y entro a la casa.

No tardaron mucho en seguirlos Albus y Scorpius. El rubio después de encontrarse con los llameantes ojos de su novio, supo en el problema que se había metido


End file.
